An Anticipated Homecoming
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: A war is coming. Sasuke has made his move and is now making his way to Konoha. Naruto and Sakura are ready to defend their home against their former teammate and brother. K NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Naruto nor any of its wonderful characters for they all belong to Misashi Kishimoto - Sensei.**

An Anticipated Homecoming

The moon was bright, that evening, showering the earth with it silvery beams, the beauty impeccable, stunning and I, this lonely girl, for in technicality I was still young even after all I had seen and accomplished, whom sat atop the mighty grandeur of Konohagakure's former leaders, watched her village sleep when she could not. I had not anticipated the news the would befall me when my dearest friend would come rushing toward me in much haste, his usual face that was always pulled into some type of fox like grin, was not contorted into one of worry and what seemed like horror. _'What could be that has troubled him so this time?' _ I remember asking myself while I watched from the corner of my eyes as the blond continued to cross the distance between us.

"Sakura." He had said, his voice rough and hoarse. I finally turned my lidded gaze from the silent scenery I had watched so carefully to stare now at the disheveled man, or was still considered a boy too?

Moving more closely to me so he wouldn't have to speak so loud and strain his voice anymore than he had or to just doing unconsciously; whatever the case, his eyes held mine, never wavering, the severity and seriousness of the information which he was bound to tell me soon, was evident in his azure hues.

"I..." he finally started. "He has made his move, Sakura, He is coming for...for Konoha." My closest friend friend had told me carefully and cautiously. I knew of whom he spoke of, it wasn't a secret, Sasuke, our former teammate and my former love interest, was coming home, but not the way we had wanted it. Taking my green eyes from the blond, I stared down at the black ANBU issued gloves that I had taken off earlier that evening and lain beside me. '_So the time has come...'_ the thought had crossed my mind.

Once, way back when I first was accepted into the secretive organization of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, I had thought that it was for the retrieval of the final member of our torn family, but then as time went by I knew I had been wrong, there was no way He would ever come back, no, He was gone, He was lost and could never be brought home. Even now, as the battle for the end waved not far on the horizon, I hung my head in shame for thinking I could had ever been help to the one who had stood beside me, that night on the Hokage Monument, with worried, azure hues.

Looking up to him, the man, not boy, who led me back home, with out me even noticing, when I had been too wrapped up in my fading memories of my once beloved Sasuke-kun; this man meant so much to me now. I had stood, my green eyes never breaking from the beautiful blues they had taken ahold of, and walked to the golden haired man.

"Naruto..." I had whispered so very quietly knowing full well that he could hear me. His face was somber, with out expression, not moving as I had made my slow approach. "Let him come, let him try and take what is mine." I said to him when I had finally stood almost toe to toe with the taller man.

A small smile gradually broke across his beautiful features, his love for me that had never wavered, not once, in all the years we had been with the other, had shown brighter than ever at that single moment. I remembered thinking how I could had ever said no to this man, such a fool I once was. Naruto, the wild boy that held my heart in his hand, leaned forward till our foreheads touched and noses brushed the others, the smile now stretching far across his lips.

"No, he will not take nothing that is ours." Naruto had said to me as the bright moon shown down on the sleeping Konoha. Words were lost from the two of us as our lips fell on the others, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him ever closer to me.

**oOoOoOoOoOoAAHoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was harshly pulled back to reality from the beautiful memory when the hissing sound of kunai as they cut through the nights air, hurling toward me. Jumping back before the sharp weapon found its target, I sped off into the dark, not looking back. The war that had been anticipated back when the first Uchiha had fallen by the hands of Uchiha Itachi, was now happening and raging ever so fiercely. At its forefront was the man Naruto and I had worked so hard in trying to bring home, Uchiha Sasuke.

They were closing in faster, my pursuers were consistant and never gave in, I reached to the Ninjato that was strapped to my back, preparing for an attack. The sound of muffled cries reached my ears bringing me a sudden hault on one of the high branches of a tree. I knew what, and who, it was that had taken the ones who were after me lives, the chakra signature was never hard to misplace.

Leaning against the trees trunk, I waited patiently for the man to come to me; I didn't have to wait long.

"Ya know, Sakura-chan, just standing around out here by yourself is not a smart thing to do, not now that this idiotic war is going on." The blond haired man said to me, a smile on his lips, as he jumped down from a high tree branch.

"Oh, I do say I can handle what ever comes my way, like I would had handled those three you took out, Naruto." I said hotly to Naruto walking closer to him unconsciously.

"I know, Sakura-chan, but I was behind them already and they didn't know I was there so I took them." Naruto said as he placed a calloused and bloody gloved clad hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing against my cheek bone softly. A weird look crossed through his eyes has he watched me with a painfully soft and loving stare. Something was wrong.

"Naruto." I said quietly as I rested my own black clad hand atop his. "What is it?"

"The Teme is making his move, heard it from Shikamaru on the eastern border, he's coming himself to finish it."

"Then let him come." I said quickly and serious. Let Sasuke come and try and to take Konoha from me, from us, he can't do it, not while I still breathed, not while I could still fight. "He wont be able to get anywhere, not with us still kickin'" I laughed softly. Naruto's smile grew as he pulled me into his arms, not caring that the two of us was drenched in blood and sweat.

"No, no he wont."

**Authors Note: So yeah, what did you think? I am still a little if-y about it. Toward the end I sped it up because I am tired and am need of sleep, but I needed to get this off my mind before I could ever attempt to sleep at all. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with another chapter or two. I wrote this kinda based off the new chapter of Naruto with Sasuke saying that the new name of his team is 'Eagle' and their objective was now to destroy Konohagakure. The first part was about them finding out about Sasuke coming to take Konoha and then the last part is them already in the war. I don't know. It seemed fast. You tell me.**

**Evelyn Menai **


End file.
